


授权翻译/Obsessions of Love

by FMS318



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Raphael, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Leo, tcest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: Translation of Obsessions of Love.Another addition to Love and Lust universe!Summary: Everything about Raph screamed strength and power, and when that was used properly, Leo knew the red-banded turtle could easily take him down. That alone had been the only reason Leo had not been able to claim his brother, the way he had already claimed Mikey and Donnie. And yet, it made him want to possess the hot-head even more.





	授权翻译/Obsessions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240516  
> 请大家多去给原文点赞评论！❤授权见原文评论区

正文：  
李奥一向热爱训练，训练总是让他着迷。从记事起，他就常常端坐一旁看着斯普林特, 试着模仿他的动作；他梦想有朝一日能成为真正的大师，一招一式如同行云流水那样自然。  
要是可以，他会花所有时间呆在道场，除了训练啥也不干。但他能单独完成的训练有限,他的弟弟们又从来不像他那样富有热情。  
不考虑热情的话, 弟弟们在各自的训练上都小有进步。不过，李奥曾经并不认可他们，还觉得他们其实碍手碍脚。他那时认为他们过于笨拙，更像炫技，态度马虎，而无法真正掌握忍术的要义。  
其实现在他们打架的方式也还是没多大变化。不过李奥已经换了一种方式审视他的弟弟，也终于能看到他们的闪光点。  
拿多尼举个例子;他高挑瘦长，动作有时候就因此笨拙。李奥甚至亲眼目睹他弟几次被自己的腿绊倒。不过,看他挥舞长棍倒实在是一种享受，那修长的胳膊让他打得更远，在自下而上扫翻敌人的同时又能保持安全距离。  
李奥看着多尼撑着长棍跃到空中，再重重地落到麦奇背上，忍不住傻笑起来。多尼用腿缠住小矮子，锁住他的胳膊，随后两人一起倒在地板上。  
多尼修长的四肢用途多端，除了在对打的时候能派上用场，在其他的，与忍术完全无关的方面上也独占优势。李奥清楚那双大长腿环绕着腰的感觉，在他要多尼的时候能把他拉得更近。弟弟们之中只有多尼能够把腿完全地环上他的腰，壳子，其他一切，甚至都能锁住他的脚踝。这算是能让李奥性趣盎然的，最性感的事情之一。  
“Ow!老哥，赶快下来好不好!我输了!我认输! Uncle! Uncle! 算你赢了，快点停！（注1）” 麦奇哀嚎着,双脚乱蹬想让压在身上的多尼滚下来。  
多尼俯下身子悄声对麦奇说了些什么，让他湛蓝的眼睛睁得大大的，坏坏的唇上出现一丝淘气的笑。  
李奥看了两个弟弟一眼，什么也没说，然后盯着兄弟之中最年轻小巧的麦奇看。  
李奥过去曾时不时因为这样那样的原因嫉妒麦奇,主要是因为他在忍术上表现出与生俱来的天赋。麦奇学习动作一般就看一次，之后要不了多久他就能轻轻松松模仿起来。有时候这实在叫李奥生气，因为麦奇对待任何事情永远都不认真。  
李奥, 当然，那时候错了，就好像他也曾经错误地认为多尼缺乏技巧。如果必要, 麦奇也会变得极度严肃,尤其是在跟兄弟有关的事情上。不管怎么说，当初是麦奇开始了他们现在的这种全新关系（注2）。  
李奥目睹过麦奇那些五花八门的把式,也了解他的弟弟要是认真起来可不是吃素的。  
“Yo, fearless,” 拉斐的声音在他身后响起，李奥转头看向红头带的乌龟。“你要是对那俩弹弹球发情发累了（注3），来不来屈尊看我训练？” 拉斐问他，转头示意几周前凯西送他的平板卧推。  
“行啊,这点时间还是有的。”李奥回答，完全转过身面朝他的弟弟，留下麦奇和多尼在道场里继续对打。  
拉斐威威一笑，转身走向长凳。他躺在那上面，等到李奥走到他头边才开始举起杠铃。  
李奥静静地站在那里看他推举，一下, 两下, 他继续着，毫不变慢。李奥试着在心里给他数数，但他很快就为弟弟的身体分了神,确切点说是他的肌肉，他的随动作而绷紧的肌肉，以及他脸上专注的神情。  
有关拉斐的一切都展示着他的强壮和魄力，李奥清楚，要是他的力量使用得当，红头带乌龟要打倒他是轻而易举。就是因为这个，李奥才没能像要麦奇和多尼那样要了这个弟弟。可这只是让他愈发地渴求占有这个暴脾气,这样才能让他清楚自己能够压制他们之中最强壮的兄弟，能够对他予取予求。  
“你看什么, fearless?”拉斐问他，举起杠铃又放下。“有什么好看的?”  
李奥的视线转移到拉斐脸上。那双绿眼如此锐利，直直地看进他的心里，轻易地就能揭穿他内心的想法。  
李奥把手搭在拉斐手上,重心移到另一脚，一丝缓慢的笑浮上唇边。拉斐把头侧过去翻了个白眼，在看见李奥丝毫没打算掩饰的小帐篷时咧嘴笑了。  
“行吧，我倒是看到了什么我觉得好看的,”拉斐说，动动身子想起来,可李奥的手把他握得更紧，把他按在杠铃的横杆上。  
“不要起来,” 李奥说,双手缓慢地向下抚摸拉斐的臂膀，勾勒每一块坚硬肌肉的轮廓，感受它们在他的抚触下抽动。“再做一套,” 李奥要求道。  
拉斐眨眨眼,冲他会意一笑，把杠铃握得更紧，再次推举。  
李奥双手仍然放在那里，感受那些肌肉在他手指下收紧。拉斐的确把杠铃控制得很好。李奥绕着拉斐的头走了一圈，站到他旁边。  
他的手指再次碰上拉斐的手臂,接着向下，然后触碰这个急性子腹甲的中线。  
拉斐哐啷一声把杠铃丢回推举架，双眼盯着李奥看。  
“你这么摸我我根本没法举那个鬼东西。” 拉斐说。  
“对不起。” 李奥轻笑道，把手拿开。“请你继续,”他说,双手环抱在胸前，上上下下打量拉斐。“我可不想你这一身肌肉浪费了。”  
拉斐抬眼看着李奥, 但他推举杠铃的动作并没停下。他碧绿的眼一直凝视李奥海蓝的瞳。一场围绕主导权的争夺在两人之间沉默地展开，这次李奥绝不认输。  
他知道拉斐可以轻而易举地压制他, 知道拉斐可以用自身的体重迅速掌控他努力争取的局面。所以蓝头带必须智取。他不会输的。他今晚就要他的弟弟，就是绑在平板卧推上面就地解决也要。  
李奥心里有了主意，笑容慢慢浮上脸庞，他又看了拉斐一眼。.  
李奥上前去跨坐在拉斐身上,双腿压上长椅。拉斐再次把杠铃丢回原位。  
“你知不知道你现在在干嘛？” 拉斐质问道。  
李奥没有报之以言语，仅仅俯下身用自己的唇压上拉斐。  
拉斐咆哮着回应,一手离开杠铃按上李奥的后脑，舌头侵入哥哥的口腔与他争夺主权。  
李奥比以往更具侵犯性，尽他所能地从拉斐那里逼出更多闷哼和呻吟。他们的壳子互相挤压，彼此下体的每一次移动提醒着双方现在他们有多硬。然而他们同样地固执，同样地拒绝首先认输。这，当然是对李奥有利的。  
他让拉斐主导了吻，给弟弟以一种胜利的错觉,双手却没有闲着，先是解了自己的腰带，又飞快地去解拉斐的。  
他必须要快,不然就会被拉斐大力压制下去，那时他就只能再想个办法反攻了。  
李奥轻咬拉斐的舌，让这个吻全然变了味道，迫使拉斐睁眼看他。拉斐一手抓着李奥的头带，另一手仍然紧握着杠铃的横杆。  
他迅速动作着,用自己的腰带绑起拉斐的一腕，蓦地起身打断这个吻，那么快，以至于拉斐好一阵子才反应过来。  
“你他妈?” 拉斐眨眼，扯着他绑在杠铃上的手腕，也顺带扯动杠铃下边的推举架。  
拉斐伸手就要把他的束缚解开，就和李奥所设想的一模一样。就是这一刻，李奥扯过拉斐自己的腰带，飞快地绑上他的另一腕。  
“喂, 李奥,现在这样根本不好玩。放我起来,你他妈精虫上脑了吧（注4）。” 拉斐低吼道，愤怒的绿眼看向他的大哥。  
“你说的对,这并没有什么意思，” 李奥说着,下身向前滑动，让他的勃起再一次与紧贴拉斐的身体。“就你一个我没有上过，这可一点都不好玩。” 他速度慢了下来，不再压制拉斐的双腿。  
“等等,你就是要这个?” 拉斐问他,在李奥把他的腿也绑起来之前踢打挣扎。“你要是想操我,你直接问我不就好了!”他怒吼道，双手拉扯得更用力。  
“我问过你了。我已经问完了。” 李奥低沉地说，嗓音在胸腔里回荡。他压上拉斐的唇,完完全全地控制这一次的吻。  
拉斐拱起身子反抗，并且抬腿试图寻找最佳角度把李奥踢下身。年长的乌龟根本没被撼动分毫，甚至都不需要用手压制; 他试着踢李奥，可是想解开双手的束缚还差得远。  
李奥咆哮着警告，咬了拉斐的唇，力度足以让他觉得疼痛，又不至于流血。  
他松了口,舔过拉斐发疼的唇，向红头带微笑。  
“你该不会说你不想要吧,” 李奥耳语道。 “我知道你很好奇,被人压在下面，完全无助，等待我下一次触摸，这一切会是怎么样的。” 李奥的手指又爱抚起拉斐的胳膊,在他的下巴和脖子处流连。  
拉斐咬紧自己疼痛的嘴唇，合上双眼, 李奥知道他在挣扎着控制自己，试图阻止身体因李奥的言语和爱抚而起反应。这也是他们危险游戏的一部分，这让李奥的硬挺期待地搏动，不过他依然拒绝让步。  
今天，他不会首先认输; 今天，这场游戏他就是要赢。  
“我可以把你的眼睛蒙起来，”李奥告诉他。 “你每次都喜欢蒙麦奇的眼,然后把他绑起来操。”他说，拉过拉斐的面罩让它盖住他的双眼。  
李奥听见拉斐失去视力时呼吸急促地暂停。他再次起身，把拉斐双腿分得更开，暴露出他抵在入口上的尾巴。  
李奥抚上拉斐的壳子。虽然这只是他们身体的一部分，但它对于每个动作都是有反应的，尤其是在抚摸敏感部位的时候，比如腹甲的中线，它一直延伸到他们下身隐藏着阴茎的柔软区域。  
那柔软的部位向外凸出, 李奥已经能看见一小部分拉斐的勃起，纯粹是这个红头带的百分百无添加的顽固让他一直藏着自己。  
李奥手指沿着那条中线来回爱抚，逐渐靠近拉斐藏着的阴茎。他的最后一下几乎就要触碰到它，可最终又绕开了他的小帐篷继续往下抚摸拉斐的一条大腿。  
“操!” 拉斐喊了出声，臀部猛地抬起，试图让李奥碰到他，可是那手指已经与他急需抚摸的部位离得太远。  
“哪里做得不对吗, 拉斐?” 李奥问道。那不是他对麦奇或者多尼所用的体贴语气,那是只留给拉斐一人的嗓音, 隐含着难以察觉的挑衅，鼓动着让他开口，让他上钩。  
“放了我,我让你看看你哪里做得不对。” 拉斐嘶声说。  
“我要是解开你,你会让我在上面吗?”李奥问。  
拉斐咬紧牙拒绝回答。李奥轻声地笑。  
“那我是不会让你起来的,”他坚持，手指在拉斐大腿内侧游移，朝向拉斐顽固地卷起以遮挡入口的尾巴。  
拉斐拼尽全力夹紧双腿，扭着下身躲避李奥,喉间低沉地呻吟。  
“拜托,你没必要在这方面这么固执,” 李奥说，手指轻柔地勾画拉斐尾巴的轮廓，笑着看它猛地一抽，但依然牢牢地挡在原位。  
“操你的!” 拉斐咬牙切齿,在又一次的失败挣扎中试图掩饰下体的抽动。  
“我才比较想操你,承蒙礼让,” 李奥继续挑逗着说，轻轻拉扯拉斐的尾巴。他没有用力到能拉开它以展现出那隐藏的一切，但也足够产生小小的阻力。  
“想想看, 拉斐。你也曾经试过的啊?你被我的手指插过，有那么几次还被麦奇给我们的那些玩具进去过。” 李奥缓缓俯下，亲吻拉斐的大腿.  
“你就不想试试让别的东西插你?比如我的鸡巴,” 李奥继续挑逗他。  
他看见什么东西在颤动，瞥了一眼拉斐的小帐篷;他已经能够看到弟弟大部分的勃起,他知道他赢了这场游戏。他现在需要的就是让拉斐承认。  
“让我来做吧,” 李奥边说边又轻轻地拉了拉斐的尾巴,它慢慢地垂下，终于能够看见弟弟的穴口。  
“我觉得...觉得你应该问完了，” 拉斐努力地控制着他的呼吸，但他的身体仍然被那些挑逗所影响。  
“我是问完了，” 李奥确认道，“我在等你开口问我。”  
他向上移动留下一串亲吻，吻上拉斐的大腿，到腹甲下端，最后嘴唇堪堪停在拉斐顽强地藏着的阴茎。即使被蒙着眼，李奥也能看见红头带脸上迷乱的神情，这让李奥得意地一笑。他撅起双唇，好像要再次亲吻拉斐的下体。他听见拉斐的呼吸在期待中变得急切，听见自己向他裸露的鸡巴吹气时他呼吸柔软的停顿。  
“操! 李奥!” 拉斐结结实实把头摔在了长凳上，臀部顶向李奥的嘴。  
李奥迅速地往后退,以确保不碰到拉斐的肉棒。其实他本来可以干脆远离那个平板卧推器械，如果拉斐没有将他强壮有力的双腿缠绕上他的腰把他拉回。  
“你他妈敢把我放这不管!” 拉斐脸颊通红地凶他，呼吸变得断断续续。  
蓝头带笑了,温柔地抚摩拉斐的大腿。  
“我做梦都不会这么想的,亲爱的弟弟。” 李奥说着，下身更用力地向拉斐压去，让他的勃起抵上并且压住拉斐的尾巴。“虽然这的确性感得要命，你这么强壮有力的家伙，却任我摆布。”  
李奥双手再次按上拉斐胸甲，来回爱抚着，一根手指扫过那柔软的部位，终于让拉斐在一声挫败的低吼声中认输。他已经硬了，搏动着，清液从顶端渗出。  
“看上去好疼,” 李奥说着，手指沿着龟头的轮廓抚摸。  
“你要是‘做’点什么就不会疼!” 拉斐恼怒地虚张声势，下身往上顶，可李奥已经把手撤回。  
“你要我做什么,拉斐?” 李奥问他，臀部缓缓下压，沉默地告诉弟弟他要做的那件事，要拉斐亲口乞求的那件事。  
“你别想我求你!” 拉斐拒不松口,却又在感到李奥再次撤回时挫败地喷气。拉斐放任双腿分开压在两边的长凳上。  
李奥站起身完全地抽离，身下的长椅又一次因为他的动作晃动。  
他退后一步看着拉斐挣扎，发出介乎呻吟和哀叹之间的杂声，拉扯着他的束缚试图解开自己，同时还要对付自己燥热的勃起（注5）。  
有那么一瞬间李奥觉得自己做得太过分了，或许并不应该为了满足自己的欲求这样逼迫拉斐。毕竟,其他时候强迫拉斐只会让他更加激烈地反抗。李奥不得不承认或许拉斐是对的，他永远不会求饶。并且他并不清楚自己是否还有这个能力强迫拉斐到那一步。  
他再次靠近拉斐的头部，伸手开始给他的弟弟松绑，然而他观察了一下拉斐的手腕和捆绑物，动作又因为某些原因而停滞。把拉斐绑起来，本来只是急中生智做出的决定，他自己都没想过这到底有没有用。他的结打得这么随意, 又承受了拉斐如此的拉扯挣扎，这条带子本来应该已经松开掉下去了。  
他视线向下扫过拉斐的脸蛋，即使看不见他的眼睛，他也知道弟弟在想什么,一切都不言自明。他泛红的脸颊，紧咬的牙关，急促的呼吸。不过如果李奥有留心看的话，有些东西简直明显到令人扶额，拉斐每次挣扎时紧握着杠铃横杆的双手足以说明他的让步。  
李奥能够得出的唯一结论就是，拉斐并不想被放开，并不想被解下，他想要被控制，并且他想要被李奥控制。  
这个新的认知让李奥早已坚硬的老二又抽了一下，悬着的心终于放下。拉斐是他的，拉斐想要这个， 就算李奥做了什么事情让他不舒服,他毕竟也是大孩子了，他能自己叫停。  
“是吗,你不想求我?” 李奥问他，手指刷过拉斐的嘴唇，又站到他的头边。“你知不知道,你要是不注意点，我可能就开始觉得你在挑衅我，以及挑衅我现在对你的控制权。”  
“你没有权利控制任何东西，尤其没有控制我!赶快放了我！” 拉斐把头倾向李奥那边说。  
“我们可以慢慢来的,” 李奥说,手指下移到拉斐的下巴，然后是脖子。  
他扳过弟弟的头,偏过去啃咬拉斐下颌线附近柔软的脖颈。拉斐尖锐的抽气声足以刺激李奥继续，他啃咬吮吸直到肯定会出现印痕，即便在拉斐深色的皮肤上也清晰可见。  
但是他并没有就此停下,他从拉斐的脖子移到锁骨, 就在他壳子缺了一块的地方附近。他的手指触碰那参差不齐的边缘，感受着肌肉在他的触碰下抽动。  
“FUCK, 李奥!” 拉斐从牙缝里挤出一句,似乎正忍受着微微的疼痛。不过当他抬高屁股，李奥向下就能看见弟弟坚硬的阴茎；那个器官随着拉斐的动作抽动着，而他的大腿在李奥把他尾巴按在长凳上摩擦时紧绷着合拢。  
“你要我摸下去吗?” 李奥问道，并不等到回答就动作起来，他移到长凳的末端，跪在地板上再次向拉斐的鸡巴吹着凉气。“那看上去好疼,我可以帮你照顾一下它的。”他主动要求， 手指把拉斐的勃起按下去，抵在他的腹部。  
“哦,操,他妈的, 李奥,” 拉斐喘着气说，抬高下体，可李奥又一次移开他的手。  
拉斐叫出目前为止最响的一声，他那么用力地拉扯绳索，李奥甚至都担心他会把整个杠铃杆都一块扯下来然后杠铃就会掉他头上。不过他迅速地瞥了一眼，轻易地就发现拉斐还是握在那根杆上，让杠铃保持原位。  
“你喜欢那样。你还要更多。” 李奥不再问他，而仅仅简单地陈述事实。  
“Fuck…Fuck you,” 李奥边喘边说。  
“嗯哼,”李奥抬起眼皮如此回答他弟弟。“告诉你吧,我保证要是麦奇也在这里，他肯定已经含住你的鸡巴了，” 李奥毫无芥蒂地说， “他吸你吸得嘴都变形了,还要用舌头玩弄你的龟头。”  
拉斐头向后仰, 为李奥所提供的那些场景软软地呻吟，他们都清楚麦奇擅长口交，而且他们年幼的弟弟同样也享受这个过程。  
“我保证他很快就能让你射,而且他不会停，他要继续吸你。你还太敏感，会觉得有点疼。不过你并不care,只要还能在那张热热的嘴里多待一会什么都行。” 李奥轻轻地说，一手抚上拉斐的大腿，再次触碰到他大腿内侧敏感区域时指甲轻轻刮擦。  
“他很快又能让你再硬起来,就在这个时候多尼也参与进来。他会坐在你老二上，让你深深地插入他。” 李奥继续为拉斐描述着这些场景，他就爱看弟弟被这些只言片语所影响的样子。  
“你前液流了这么多,我觉得都不用润滑就可以插进去，” 李奥评论道，又向他颤动的阴茎吹了一口气。“你爱死了这整个过程，是吧,拉斐?”他问他。  
“... 是的,” 拉斐用气声说,轻到李奥几乎无法听见。  
“你知道我要怎么做的,”李奥说，手指往拉斐大腿更内侧摸去,轻轻把他的尾巴拉离穴口。“我会怎么做,拉斐?”他问道,手指在拉斐入口附近画着圈，逗弄着似乎要进去，却并不插入。  
“C-操…” 拉斐咬着下唇, 还是止不住地在李奥轻轻抽插的时候颤声呻吟。  
“我要操谁?” 李奥问他,手指再次插入又抽出。他又继续了好几次，直到弟弟发出一声压抑的呻吟,并且抬起屁股让李奥的手指更为深入。  
“我!你要操我!” 拉斐喘着气说，动着他的屁股，夹紧李奥的手指，仿佛想让他插得更深。  
“你想要了吧,对吗?你想要我干你。你现在就想。” 李奥的老二在手指抽插着拉斐时跳动着,他放慢动作，因为他清楚现在还没有润滑。  
“Yes! Fuck, 李奥, YES!” 拉斐喘着喊了出声，嗓音在情欲之中沙哑，渐渐提高。  
李奥抽离了手指，站起身来想要快点找到什么东西润滑，这样才能满足拉斐。 他没料到，他的弟弟近乎抽泣地叫出声，在他能阻止之前真正用力扯了一下绑着他的绳子。  
“嘘，拉斐，我不会放着你不管的，我保证，” 李奥迅速地说，一手放在他急性子的弟弟胸前把他按在原处。“我只是去拿润滑剂，沙发下应该就有。”  
“不要,不要润滑。反正你早就想做了，现在快做。” 拉斐要求道，李奥笑了， 压上拉斐的嘴唇把他拉进一个激烈的吻。  
或许这是目前拉斐离哀求最近的一次。  
拉斐用自由的手环抱着李奥，拉近他亲吻他。他的舌轻易地入侵拉斐的口腔，欲拒还迎地期待着争取主导的缠斗，可拉斐仅仅躺在那里,手紧紧抓住他，在亲吻之中大声呻吟。  
拉斐首先中断这个吻，他喘息着，燃烧的绿眼紧盯着李奥充满欲望的蓝眼睛。  
“操我,现在,” 拉斐命令道。  
“你没必要说两次的,”李奥说。  
他直起身来,又一次移动到长凳尾部，把拉斐的双腿抬高到他的肩膀上。他伸出手，手指抵上拉斐嘴唇。  
“吸,”他命令道。 看到拉斐困惑的表情李奥叹了口气。“我不想就这么干巴巴的操你,虽然我们两个现在都欲火焚身了。”  
他还没说完拉斐就张开了嘴,含入他的手指吮吸起来，舌头绕着他的指尖旋转。  
李奥合上双眼，为那淫荡的触感轻轻呻吟出声。  
“O-okay,我觉得已经行了,” 他说着抽离他的手指。他抬高拉斐的下身以方便插入，接着把润滑过的手指压进弟弟的入口。  
红头带报之以响亮而放荡的呻吟,他于是旋转着手指并且加入第二根把拉斐撑开。他让他发出了更多喘息和颤鸣，很快李奥就认定做得差不多了。  
他抽出手指, 握上拉斐的阴茎撸动着，又逼出了一声近乎痛苦的呻吟，手里染上头部的前液。但仍然不够，这些液体加上他自己阴茎所分泌的东西仍然不足以让他避免弄疼自己的弟弟。  
他把那些液体抹开在自己硬邦邦的肉棒上,抵上拉斐的入口，又一次地看进弟弟的双眼。他们凝视着彼此，拉斐微不可见地点了点自己的头，随后李奥向前动作，把自己推入内部。  
拉斐紧致的内壁包裹着他，那些肌肉推挤按摩着他的肉棒，令人欲罢不能。他没有急着往里捅，也没有重重地插入，他只是缓慢地推进，感受着弟弟内部每一寸的缠绕。终于他插到了尽头，臀部紧贴着拉斐下体，他们同时发出一声明显压抑了许久的呻吟。  
“他妈的…” 拉斐声音颤抖地叫道，抬眼看着李奥。他伸出那只自由的手充满爱意地抚触李奥的脸颊。  
李奥蹭着那只手，可是抽插的欲望如此强烈，促使他拉着它放回横杆上。  
“继续,”他指导他,缓缓地把他的阴茎抽出来，随后又猛地往前深入。  
拉斐呼吸哽咽在喉里，头向后仰去，李奥快速抽插时他双手紧紧握着杠杆，长椅都随着他的动作晃动。  
“操我，用力 … 啊,他妈的，天啊,” 拉斐喊了出来,尽他所能地抬高屁股迎合着哥哥，尽管李奥紧紧地抓牢了他的屁股，这个动作变得很难。  
“拉斐,啊,太爽了，你真是...太他妈棒了...”李奥告诉他。  
他稍停了一停，让拉斐的腿更好地环上自己的腰, 前倾身子把双手按在肌肉佬放在横杆上的手。新的姿势让他牢牢地插在拉斐里面，仅仅抽出一英寸左右又再次插入。这同时让他的每一下插入都能更加准确地顶到拉斐的前列腺。  
拉斐两腿夹紧李奥的腰，自己随着每一下抽插扭动着，闭上双眼再次颤声呻吟。他任自己沉没在李奥操他所带来的快感中。  
很快，李奥就感到拉斐肠道的热度升高, 内壁仍然紧紧地吸着他，在他周围推挤律动。 李奥清楚他快到了。  
“我要射了, 拉斐,” 李奥轻声说道。 “我要射在你里面,因为你想这样,快说你想要。”他命令道。  
拉斐费力地睁开眼看着他唯一的大哥。他没有说李奥想听的那些，至少,不是用言语。他只是仰起头恰到好处地亲吻李奥嘴唇, 双腿环绕他的腰,夹紧哥哥让他插得更深，内壁在深埋体内的肉棒周围刻意地夹紧又放松。  
李奥咬住拉斐的唇, 一手游移到下方握住红头带乌龟久被忽略的勃起，大力挤压，模仿着拉斐内壁对他的所作所为。  
李奥摩擦抽插着，尽可能深地插入拉斐，在到达顶峰时压抑而忘我地呻吟。他手上温热的一片足以告诉他弟弟也得到了释放。  
他觉得自己的肌肉都融化成了果冻，慢慢地向着拉斐俯下身去,丝毫不在意他自己搞出来的一片狼藉;他的肉棒仍然颤搐着，将最后一点精液全数射给他的弟弟，最后他滑出去。那些粘稠的液体缓慢地流到拉斐身下的长椅上。  
“刚才…” 李奥喘息, 拉斐举起手,手指压在他唇上。  
“嘘,别破坏气氛。” 拉斐笑着对他说。“不过我同意，爽。”  
李奥合上双眼， 头搁在拉斐的下巴下方轻轻磨蹭。他十分肯定要不是道场的门开了发出点声音，他和拉斐两人肯定就当时当地这么睡着了。  
“我觉得他俩应该做完啦, 多尼,我们现在可以出来咯。” 是麦奇。  
李奥转头看他的两个弟弟走出道场。麦奇脸上挂着巨大的傻笑， 而多尼只是翻着白眼走向浴室，步子有些不太自然。  
“等下我, D! 我也要洗澡!” 麦奇说着急匆匆地赶上紫头带乌龟。  
拉斐看他俩离开了，又把注意力转移向李奥。  
“我说啊,你先解开我，咱俩动作快点，等到洗澡的时候我应该还能再来一次的。”  
“亲爱的弟弟,我欣赏你的脑回路。”李奥边说边起身把绕在杠铃上的带子抽走,解放拉斐的另一只手，两人起身共同走向浴室。 

End

 

注解部分：  
注1：原文Olly olly oxen free, 查过维基大概是小孩子结束游戏时候的用语 不过并不确定应该怎样翻译 还请大家多指教...  
注2：在原文所属的Love and Lust系列其他的几篇文章里面，有提到麦奇勾引（不是）其他哥哥们的剧情，所以说“开启了这种全新关系”。  
注3：原文Hornballs，查百度就是那种小孩儿玩的橡胶球（上面有触角的那种）；也有来源说该词意为“淫荡的人”，应该也有一定的道理（毕竟Horny有淫荡的意思）；  
注4：原文Fuck-head，都是骂人的就放飞了下自我（）  
注5：原文hardon,实在不晓得是什么东西也查不到，估计是俚语吧？


End file.
